


The first storm.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Underfell, thunderstorm, thunderstorm fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Monsters have made it to the surface and Sans is just minding his own business when a storm rolls in unexpectedly. Now it wouldn't be a big deal if this wasn't the first thunderstorm that he has ever encountered in his life. But he knows very well that showing fear in a world like his own is a very dangerous matter. So Sans must stay alone and out of sight but will he be okay to make it through the entirety of the thunderstorm or in the end will he not be okay? It depends on who might find him.





	The first storm.

Monsters haven't been on the surface for very long. They've mostly kept themselves closer to the mountain until a true peace treaty can be reached between all those of high rank.

The old tension between monsters and humans still seems to haunt both sides even now. But maybe it's because the old habit of hate and fighting others doesn't truly die down. Even if everyone else abandons that way there will always be at least one who still is like that. 

Sans looks the same as he usually does. He has on a pair of black shorts with a yellow stripe on the sides. He has on a red t-shirt and finally his jacket on top keeping it unzipped. His jacket is black with a red slightly thick stripe going down the arms and it is a little baggy on him along with an almost yellow fluff lining the hood. He also has on a red collar with a gold buckle and yellow spikes that's around his neck. He has pointed teeth and the one gold tooth. He has red and black shoes on his feet and red eyes. He is hanging out in his room of the wooden cabin built to be the skeleton brothers surface home. 

The room looks a lot like his room back in the underground. There's the bed, a nightstand that is slightly away from the bed though it looks like a dresser and a closet. The room is a little neat though Papyrus does get a little cranky if Sans doesn't keep it clean. 

He is drawing out the stars, he looked at from the widow, on sheets of paper and he finishes the last one he was working on. He brings the papers together and places them in the nightstand drawer closing it afterward.

Then there is a flash momentarily blinding Sans and he releases the drawer handle in surprise. The flash is followed by a house vibrating boom. 

Sans's body freezes and his left eye lights up like he's ready for battle with the right one vanishing. "What the fuck was that!?!" He questions and looks up to the window in his room on the second floor.

The dark blue curtains are pulled away to let the window by completely open. 

Rain is pitter pattering against the glass leaving wet trails and dots. It becomes more and more as the rain picks up in pace. Its pitter pattering becoming louder as it gets heavier but not too loud. It doesn't get into the house though seeing as how all of the windows are closed.

Sans blinks as he doesn't see or hear anything else. He begins to wonder if something has crashed and or exploded.

However his thoughts are proven wrong when a bolt streaks across the sky like it's holding onto the dark grey clouds. 

He jumps back about ten feet and his breathing picked up. He however drops to the floor on his knees as there is a crackling boom heard clearly even from inside. His hands tremble and his eye brightly growing red as his breath remains fast sometimes even stuttering. 

Another flash follows soon after being tailed by another boom.

Sans falls forward and his hood falls onto his head which he grips as if trying to block it all out. His eyes shut tightly and his small frame is shivering quite badly. He takes a few deep breaths when there is a break between the light and noise. He looks to the door and unable to really get up he just uses his magic to lock it. He is back in the position that he was in before as soon as another flash and boom happen.

Meanwhile......

Papyrus is standing beside the house with his usual confident stance and arms folded over his chest. He is still standing under the roof so he remains dry. He has a scar above and below his eye. He's in his typical red and black armour. His top armour has pointed edges on the shoulders and part that ends below his ribs though the shoulders almost seem like spikes sticking out, with a slightly tattered red scarf around his neck that flows back a little. His bottom armour consists of black pants with a red belt that has gold spikes as well as a gold skull belt buckle. His boots are red with three red rectangles on the front. He is looking to the storm clouds above as lightning and thunder continue to follow each other. He lowers his arms to his sides then he turns to head inside of the home. He locks the front door behind himself only to look around yet no one else is seen. He heads upstairs to the second floor. He ignores the first door to head to the other end where a second door is. He stops and glances down noticing red flame like magic is coming out of the bottom of the door. He scowls and glares at the door. He raises one foot and slams it hard into the door.

The door breaks and the magic disappears as the door now hangs off of its hinges. 

Papyrus looks inside glaring around until he spots Sans. He opens his mouth to say something but stops.

Sans slightly peeks out from under his hood to the other unable to hold back the fear in his gaze. His currently glowing eye is the side facing Papyrus so he is looking at him with that eye. 

Papyrus's mouth closes and suddenly understands. He knows that Sans's magic locks out everyone except for him and Sans. He just kicked the door open because he had told Sans to not lock inside doors on him. He now however sees why Sans broke that rule.

In this world it's dangerous to show fear or weakness when someone else could see you. They would attack taking advantage of it to turn you into dust. 

It's almost amazing how humans and monsters are holding back in starting another war. 

Another flash of lightning goes by not as bright as the others and a boom of thunder follows. The thunder isn't as loud as the others but Sans still squeaks and hides his face back under his hood.

Papyrus moves further into the room though Sans doesn't seem to notice. His boots almost clicking against the wooden floor. He stops when he's right beside Sans and his eyes haven't left him. His gaze shifts, as he lifts his head from looking down at Sans to look to the window, as another bolt of lightning crosses the sky. He looks back to Sans hearing a yelp as the thunder crackles from outside. He lets out a slight huff of air then he gets down onto his knees. He reaches over towards the other and pulls him into his embrace.

Sans blinks his eyes open in surprise and he looks up to the other as he is pretty much pulled into the others lap. "B-Boss?" He questions but the other doesn't say a word. He jumps and presses closer to Papyrus huddling up on him with his eyes closed tightly. 

Papyrus keeps his arms around him and just holds him. His gaze shifts to the window to see if he can tell how long those storm will last. He can't really tell though so he turns back to Sans. He sees that him holding him has at least helped a little.

Sans isn't jumping and quivering as much as before but he's still frightened. 

Papyrus can't help but remember to his younger days when he dreamt that Sans had died. He remembers how he ran to Sans who let him sleep that night laying on his torso. 

Sans has helped comfort him and calm him down more times than he has helped Sans. He doesn't always show if something's wrong though so it's not always easy to really tell. 

He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh but waits for a break from the thunder and lightning. "Sans." He hears a slight verbal acknowledgement so he continues. "Swear to me that you will never hide your emotions from me again." He orders the other then opens his eyes to half way looking down to Sans as he's opening his eyes. "Fire me a text or whisper it to me if we are outside but in here where no one can see don't hide. Ever."

"O-Okay Boss." Sans manages to get out then he tenses as he hears more thunder.

"Good." Papyrus sounds rather pleased with Sans's response to his demand. He raises a hand and begins stroking Sans's skull gently seeing as how the hood fell off of his head. "You've comforted me every time I needed it. Now it's my turn and I won't have you hiding yourself from me." He leans down placing a kiss on his brothers skull. "This comfort is for you after all. No one else." 

Sans nods and snuggles against his taller brother. "T-Thank you. Boss." 

"Don't worry about it." 

The end.


End file.
